THE CLUE
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Arthur tersesat di London dan satu-satu yang ia inginkan adalah kembali pulang ke rumahnya tapi, Alfred malah mengajaknya 'bermain' hal yang tidak jelas/One-shot with Generaral Chipper/no romance just be friend/mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER:**

**HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – AXIS: HETALIA POWER**

**DAWN ECLAIRE / KURONEKO LIND – LINK [KEI'S SIDE STORY: CLUE]**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, AU, TYPO(S), RUDE WORDS, GENERAL CHIPPER, ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hei, __Arthur__.._

_Apa kau bisa menemukanku?_

_Apa kau masih ingat denganku dan, apakah kau masih ingat kenapa kita bisa bertemu?_

_Masih penasaran?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**[THE CLUE]**

.

.

**London, England.**

**Barton Knock Fifth Avenue.**

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,__  
__Wood and clay, wood and clay,__  
__Build it up with wood and clay,__  
__My fair lady._

Mata _emerald_ Arthur memutar seakan bosan mendengar nyanyian yang itu-itu saja dari mulut pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. Dia pemuda yang ceria dengan iris _sapphire_ sewarna langit dibalik kacamata dan sehelai –tebal– rambutnya mencuat keatas, terlihat indah ketika angin berembus lembut menerpa rambut terangnya itu. Menarik. Hanya saja pemuda itu...

"Arthur, Arthur, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" Arthur menghela nafas pelan. Ya, pemuda itu sangat cerewet. Segala hal yang ada dikepalanya selalu dibicarakannya. Arthur mau saja meninggalkannya tapi, ada satu alasan kenapa ia tak bisa meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu. "Hei, Arthur~. Ayo, katakan sesuatu. Apa kau masih kesal karena tersesat?"

_Damn, God Ass!_

_Shit, bloody hell, Don't talk about it again!_

"Alfred F. Jones, aku ingin pulang dan bisakah kau tunjukan jalannya?"

Alfred tersenyum simpul. "Jangan bicara dengan wajah kesal seperti itu, ah!"

"Tapi aku ingin pulang, _git_!"

Tanpa melihat wajah Alfred, Arthur langsung melengos pergi. Kali ini ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh lagi ia akan tersesat. Bodoh juga ia mau mempercayai orang yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Soal peta, ah, lupakan. Itu sangat tidak membantu dan mengadu pada petugas kepolisian bahwa ia tersesat, sungguh sampai mati pun Arthur tidak akan mau melakukannya. Ayolah, umurnya sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun, tersesat di sebuah kota itu sungguh sangat memalukan. Rasanya Arthur ingin mengutuk ayahnya karena seenaknya memutuskan untuk pindah ke London. Kenapa harus London? Padahal di Alcester lebih baik dibanding disini. Menyebalkan!

Arthur mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang peta yang menurutnya tak berguna. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat dengan bahasa yang bisa dibilang sedikit –agak– kasar. Langkahnya ia percepat karena Arthur yakin pemuda berkacamata itu pasti masih mengikutinya. _Sungguh demi apapun itu, berhentilah mengikutiku __anak__ aneh!_

"Hei, tunggu Arthur!"

Arthur menghentikan langkahnya. Terkejut saat Alfred berhasil mengejarnya dan juga memegang erat tangan kirinya. Arthur mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. "Apa lagi, _git_?"

"Dengar, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi kau harus mau bermain denganku sekali saja."

Arthur mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mau, main saja dengan orang lain. Lagipula berapa umurmu, sih?"

"Tujuh belas."

"_Bloody hell_, bukan itu maksudku! Kau ini apa tidak sadar dengan umurmu itu, berhentilah mengajakku bermain dan kalau kau memang tahu alamat yang tadi kutunjukan seharusnya kau langsung menunjunkannya bukan membuatku berkeliling seperti orang bodoh!" Arthur berhenti sejenak memberi jeda. "Dan, satu hal lagi. Kau ini orang yang sangat menyebalkan!"

Alfred terdiam. Matanya yang bulat dan besar itu tiba-tiba merendah juga mulai berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis. Sedang Arthur seperti biasa hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Pemuda berkacamata itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, airmata pun mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Lagi, Arthur menghela napas panjang. Kekanakan sekali.

"Hhh~, _alright. _Kau mau bermain apa Mr. Jones?"

"Kau benar-benar mau bermain denganku?" ujar Alfred yang masih terisak.

"Iya, iya dan berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya jadi salah paham."

Dengan cepat Alfred menghapus airmatanya dan sudah kembali ceria. _Shit_, itu airmata buaya. Bisa-bisanya Arthur tertipu oleh tipuan murahan seperti itu. "Kita akan bermain petak umpet."

"Apa? Kau ini gila atau apa, sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau mengajakku bermain petak umpet padahal aku saja tidak hapal seluk-beluk kota ini! Kau ingin membuatku tambah tersesat, hah!"

"Tidak, sudahlah kau sekarang yang jaga pertama."

"A-apa?"

Postur tubuh Alfred yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Arthur dan juga tenaga yang –sedikit– lebih kuat, membuat tubuh pemuda beralis tebal itu terdorong kedepan langsung menghadap pohon. "Sekarang kau hitung mundur sampai dua puluh, ok?"

"Tapi, tapi...,"

"Ssshhh~, menurut saja."

Arthur pun akhirnya menurut dan mulai menghitung mundur. Walau agak sedikit kesal, ia coba untuk menuruti keinginan pemuda berkacamata itu. Lagipula sepertinya Alfred serius saat mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalau dia berbohong lagi, Arthur akan mencari orang lain saja untuk dimintai bantuan. Meyusahkan saja!

" 18, 19, dan, 20. Selesai, siap atau tidak aku akan mencarimu."

Hening. Arthur terdiam sejenak ketika ia membuka matanya dan didapatinya sebuah kertas kecil seperti memo tertempel di pohon tempat ia berjaga tadi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan melihat tulisan dalam memo itu. Hanya sebaris abjad aneh yang tak beraturan dan nama penulisnya. Alfred.

**ITDOALOWMONEANTR**

**Alfred**

_Apa maksudnya__ ini__,_ batin Arthur. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali memutar bertambah kesal. Ia melirik jam tangan _Rolex_-nya yang ada di tangan kanan. Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Menyesal ia menuruti keinginan pemuda aneh itu. Sekarang selain kehilangan jejak Alfred, ia juga dibingungkan dengan memo aneh yang ditinggalkan oleh Alfred.

Kali ini Arthur mencoba untuk tenang dan mulai memutar otaknya. Ini pasti mudah untuk memahami memo aneh ini. Tidak sampai lima menit, Arthur sudah mengerti maksud dari memo itu dan ia melihat dompetnya yang ia rasanya mungkin cukup untuk pergi 'ke sana'. Dan, ia juga kembali melihat petanya yang untung belum ia buang ke tempat sampah.

_Umm, tidak begitu jauh. Mungkin kalau menggunakan taksi aku bisa sampai di sana lebih cepat,_ batin Arthur. Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang cukup tampan.

.

.

_Damn_!

Kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja ia pulang dengan menggunakan taksi untuk pulang? Lagipula, dengan menunjukan alamat yang dituju, Arthur pasti sudah pasti diantarkan sampai tujuan. Ia menepuk dahinya keras menyadarkan dirinya dari kelambatan berpikir. Setelah sampai di tempat yang Alfred 'maksud', Arthur segera turun dan benar saja pemuda berkacamata itu sudah berdiri menunggunya. Dia tesenyum lembut dan semburat merah terlihat di pipi Arthur.

"Wah, kukira kau tidak mengerti, Arthie."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, _git_. Aku tidak bodoh tahu!"

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau mengetahui arti dari memo itu?"

"Itu terlalu mudah Alfie."

Arthur mulai menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengerti arti dari satu baris huruf yang tak beraturan itu. Dengan membagi satu baris susunan huruf itu menjadi empat bagian, sudah bisa terbaca maksudnya. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh atau terlalu rumit, ini merupakan kode yang sederhana.

**ITDOALOWMONEANTR**

**IAMA**

**TLON**

**DONT**

**OWER**

**IAMATLONDONTOWER = I AM AT LONDON TOWER**

Senyum lebar Alfred bertambah lebar ketika Arthur berbicara. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat kesal dan sedikit menakutkan itu tampak tak menyimpan dendam lagi saat menjelaskan arti dari memo itu. Mungkin Arthur bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah tanpa alasan, Alfred rasa dia orang yang baik. Walau yah, agak sedikit begitulah.

"Seperti itu 'kan." Ujar Arthur dengan tersenyum tipis tapi, Alfred hanya diam. "Al?"

"Ah, eh, i-iya?"

"Kau tadi mendengarkan aku, kan?"

"Iya, iya."

"Bagus, sekarang penuhi kata-katamu. Antar aku pulang."

"Umm, sebelumnya bagaimana kalau kita minum teh atau kopi dulu, Arthur?"

"Eh, tapi..,"

"Ayolah, Arthur~."

"Hhh~, baiklah."

"_Hooray~__!"_

Entah kenapa Arthur lagi-lagi malah menurut dan membiarkan pemuda berkacamata itu menggandeng tangannya. "Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu kita pulang dan kau tidak boleh meminta yang lain lagi." Alfred mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke kafe terdekat untuk menikmati secangkir teh di sore hari. Ya, anggap saja sebagai minuman untuk melepas lelah mereka setelah seharian berjalan-jalan tak jelas.

-0o0o0-

**05.00 PM.**

Alfred memenuhi kata-katanya dan sekarang Arthur sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. Seperti habis darimana saja dan seperti sudah berapa lama ia tak kembali melihat rumahnya. Padahal ia tersesat tidak sampai lima jam. Itu sudah termasuk berkeliling-keliling seperti orang bodoh dengan orang aneh seperti Alfred. Akhirnya.

"Nah, Arthur sekarang kau sudah sampai rumah."

Arthur terdiam sejenak. "Umm, terimakasih."

"Terimakasih kembali dan ah, tunggu ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Alfred merogoh tas selempang kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku memo-nya lalu merobek kertasnya dan menyerahkan potongan kertas itu pada Arthur. "Ini untukmu."

Dahi Arthur mengerut dan membuat alisnya yang tebal terlihat menyatu.. "Ah~, apa ini? Masa tulisan aneh lagi."

"Pahami saja. Kalau ada kesempatan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku pulang dulu"

_Goddamn__!_

Ternyata rumah Alfred itu bersebelahan dengan rumah Arthur. Mereka bertetangga. "Argh~, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita ini tetangga?"

"Kau tak bertanya, jadi bukan salahku."

Dan, alhasil Arthur kembali mengumpat kesal. Segala sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya tanpa adanya filter untuk menyaringnya. Sementara Alfred sudah berlalu. Setelah puas, Arthur masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya, ia pun kembali melihat pesan yang tadi diberikan pemuda berkacamata itu padanya. Lagi-lagi hal yang tidak jelas.

**WKDQNBOXDQGJRRGEBH**

.

.

-0o0o0-

Beberapa hari kemudian. Sebuah berita sampai ketelinganya. Mata _emerald_ Arthur membesar dan sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencubit pipinya barangkali ia sedang bermimpi. Sakit. Ya, dia tidak bermimpi. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Hei, mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama sekali dan ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk disebut kenyataan.

"Arthur, kau kenapa?" tanya Ian, kakak laki lakinya.

"Kakak yakin dia...,"

"Ya, putra Mr. Jones, Alfred F. Jones meninggal kemarin malam."

_Tidak mungkin.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Final Conclusion for the last code..**

-Caesar's Code-

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C

WKDQNBOXDQGJRRGEBH : THANKYOUANDGOODBYE: THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE

Alfred's song: London Bridge is Falling Down – Nursery Rhymes

* * *

**[A/N]**

Udah lama saya gak main _chipper_, nih. Dan, udah lama juga gak main ke dunia D –detective– yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin banyak yang jago ajah. Dan, kalau pun mengobrol sama mereka yang masih aktif malah jadi minder, berasa jadi anak bawang. Eh, kok malah curhat, yah?

Yah, walau itu _chipper_ sederhana tapi bagi yang belum tau semoga berguna, yah. Siapa tau kalian bisa mengkamuflasekan pesan kalian yang gak ingin ada orang yang tau.

**Akhir kata (?) _mind to review?_**


End file.
